Senorita
by CeeLoobyLouDee93
Summary: Mickey finds beauty in an unlikely ally. Better than summary hopefully, please R&R! xoxo


**A.N. Ahh! I just watched Episode 3 of Series 6 again (I had a craving for that episode for some reason), then realised why I wanted to watch it so bad… ive been writing a fair bit of Mickey/Ian stuff lately, and ages ago that episode inspired another couple in me… Mickey and Carrie.**

**Mickey and Ian are still complete loveeee to me, I will never go off them, but im going to give Mickey/Carrie a shot. Coz I was rooting for them through most of series 6, so here we go!**

When Mickey woke up that morning, and wiped down the windows of his limo, he had no idea he was going to get stuck in a warehouse with a copper.

Even less so did he know that she was going to be the most beautiful woman in the world… the only woman that would make him question his sexuality.

Mickey had been comfortable with being gay for years… but when Carrie feel through the floor and got stuck, he began to have serious doubts.

After smoking a fair bit of "evidence", the two began to have a deep, meaningful chat… as one does when one is high as a fucking kite. Carrie's bright brown eyes, like huge vats of chocolate, drowned his soul as tears drowned her face. Secrets poured out of her mouth quicker than she could stop them, and Mickey felt his heart bruise for her… not break, breaks can heal. The memory of her pain was going to haunt and hurt him forever.

She deserves so much more than this life, he thought. Why doesn't anyone ever give her a chance? An opportunity, a dream, a wish? He would give them to her, if he could. He would give her a whole life away from this, somewhere she fitted in and could be herself. Mickey had no idea where these thoughts were coming from… he just knew they were right. They felt right. Like they fitted… pieces from a jigsaw. The jigsaw of life. God, people think of stupid phrases when they are high.

"I mean, who the fuck gives a damn about me, or what I want? It sounds egotistical, and maybe it is, but who feels for me?"

"I feel for you."

Carrie glanced up, confused, she had forgotten anyone was even in the room. Her eyes caught those of Mickey Maguire, the guy she'd had her eyes on for months. She had seen him around the estate, strutting around like he was better than everyone else, cruising the streets in that ridiculous abomination he called a car. And here he was, handcuffed to her as she stuck in a hole in the floor, telling her he felt for her. Of course he didn't mean it like that. But that he feels sorry for her… that was a start.

"I mean, you shouldn't have to put up with all that shit. You shouldn't stick with that bastard. He clearly doesn't love you."

Carrie gasped in astonishment. "Excuse me! We have been together for a year… he does so love me!"

Mickey scoffed. "Yeah, coz all guys beat up the women they love… all part of the charm, right?"

Carrie shrugged, taking the joint out of Mickey's mouth for herself.

"Next you'll be telling me he didn't mean to, it wont happen again…"

"Well, it wont!"

"Oh, come off it Carrie! That's just stupid. Of course he's going to do it again! Well, he wont from now, im not going to let him. From now on… you're an honourary Maguire. We've got your back."

Carrie smiled slightly. "But what about you dad?"

"My dads my dad. If his son wants someone looked after… they are going to get looked after."

Carrie smiled again, and grasped Mickey's hand. He sensed her gratitude through her touch, and stroked her fingers delicately.

"I could love you."

Carrie gasped from the warmth… the heat and passion that burned from his touch. And the way he told her he could love her. This was something she had been dreaming about for a long time. Mickey Maguire telling her he could love her.

It could never work. She knew that… she wasn't completely dull. But just for this time, whilst they were stuck her… it could be their perfect reality in a world of fantasy.

Mickey grabbed her arms and started to spin Carrie around in the floor.

"What… what the hell are you doing?"

"Spinning you. So you've got your back to me. So you can lie in my arms."

Carrie felt her heart pound in her chest. Her lungs restricted and her breathing became harsh as she leaned back against his chest. He slid one hand down her neck and across her chest to calm her, placing a gentle kiss on her neck… so gentle, she was positive she imagined it.

**Shameless…**

"That's two conditions."

"Is it? Ah well, we'd better round it up then. To three."

"The third condition being?"

"We're still on the grounds of the warehouse, Mickey."

Carrie grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward into a harsh yet tender kiss, knowing it would be their last. Never again was she to feel the pleasure he brought her… no one could heal her aching pain like he could. This was the end.

Carrie Rogers was going to make the most of it. And when his tongue slipped easily and familiarly into her mouth, she knew…

Mickey Maguire was making the most of it.

**Shameless…**

Carrie Rogers pushed open the doors of The Jockey, sidling in between Tom and Stan. She could have laughed at the pining way Tom was staring at the brunette girl in the corner, he spotted his stare and glared back. Stan sighed deeply and scanned the room for Carl Gallagher. Not that he was in any trouble… just needed him for some enquiries. Carrie wasn't interested though, which was something that deeply disturbed her colleagues.

Carrie was usually the first to be involved in any action… often reprimanded for going too far. However, recently she had held back. Ever since she went missing for the night, actually.

Carrie spent her time thinking about one person, and one person only. He had been on her mind consistently for the past two weeks… it was an unhealthy obsession, if she was honest. That's when she spotted him across the room, in the exact same instant he spotted her.

The first thing she noticed was his head. He had that stupid hat on again. She grinned despite herself.

Mickey looked her up and down, gave her a quick wink, and then looked sadly to the ground. He knew she wouldn't come over… but he could handle that. He had had two weeks to get over this.

He did love her though.

Another thing she noticed was the rest of his attire. It just did not match his hat at all. But then, if it did, it wouldn't be him.

He wore skinny black jeans, which didn't help distract her eye from places a woman of the public shouldn't be looking. A white shirt, and black suit jacket… it made him look… like he should. Quite Gary Best, actually. Carrie smiled inwardly at her own comparison.

Carrie decided to walk over. As she did so, she silently screamed at her legs to turn back before everyone noticed. Even Mickey was looking at her strangely. Willingly, though.

Paddy was the first to notice her presence. He held a hand to quieten the others, and all looked at her with a degree of interest.

"Mickey."

"Carrie."

"How are you?"

"Good. Good… yeah, good. You?"

Carrie tilted her head to the side as she thought. Do I tell him the truth, that I cant breathe without him, that I am never going to feel pleasure again unless im with him?

"Fine, actually. I have something for you."

Mickey smirked, then realised he was in the company of his family… and Ian. He coughed slightly and hid the grin that rose on his face.

"Yeah?"

Carrie smiled. "Yeah." She pulled a small notebook out of her back pocket and held it out to him. "I have no more use for it. But thank you."

Mickey chuckled as he realised what it was, the blush rising to both their cheeks. He leaned over to her outstretched hand to take the notebook, and their fingers grazed. An electric shock sparked through their skin.

Carrie was good at science… she knew it was just static on skin. But with Mickey, she knew it was something more… and she knew he felt it too. He held her hand for a moment longer than necessary and smiled at the woman he loved, and she could see images of their night together. She didn't even know that he knew he had taken her virginity that night. He considered it an honour.

"Well, glad I could be of service. If you need anything else… just let me know."

Carrie felt her heart warm at his words. "I will." She turned on her heel and began to walk to the door.

"Carrie!" she spun quickly at his voice.

"That, erm… that offer still stands. You're still an honourary Maguire."

Carrie blushed and glanced at Paddy, Jamie and Shane who looked very confused, but nodded at Mickey's words. She grinned bigger than ever and bit her lip, casting one last, lingering look towards the man she loved.

With that, she left the pub, and he watched the space she had vacated… both with their hats perched cheekily on their short, brunette hair.

**A.N. First Carrie/Mickey fic! Which I kinda likee! Fyi, I don't think Carrie is the most beautiful woman in the world (though she is very pretty) and I don't think she fancies Mickey (Okay, maybe a little!) and I don't think that geeky boyfriend of hers beats her up, and I certainly don't think shes a virgin! But its nice to imagine XD. Let me know what you think! xoxo**


End file.
